1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology, particularly to, an electronic device including multiple displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional electronic devices include a single display for outputting visual content. For example, a traditional electronic device may include an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display for outputting color visual content. In another example, a traditional device may include an electronic paper display for outputting black-and-white visual content using minimal power. The type of display included in a traditional electronic device is typically based on an assumption about the visual content it will most often display, because different types of displays may be optimal, in performance or efficiency, for different types of visual content. For example, an OLED display may be optimal for high-resolution or dynamic color content while an electronic paper display may be optimal for relatively static black-and-white content. However, a traditional device may display multiple types of visual content even though its display may only be optimal for a single type of visual content.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.